


Irrité et exténué

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [33]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Fifa world cup 1998, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Youri is sleeping on Bixente because he is drunk while everyone is singing I Will Survive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente était énervé contre lui-même pour le penalty manqué contre l'Italie et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se détendre était de serrer Youri contre lui.





	Irrité et exténué

Irrité et exténué

  
Les soirées entre joueurs le soir après les matchs étaient les meilleures choses au monde. Ça partait souvent en vrille et il fallait mieux écarter Fabien et Bernard, mais c'était génial. Le barbecue, Vincent qui entrainait tout le monde dans une chantonnade, l'alcool à foison, la taquinade entre Thierry et Robert. Et le plus souvent, sans que Bixente ne sache vraiment comment, peut-être sur des blagues de Duga ou grâce à Vincent, ça finissait en karaoké monstrueux où tout le monde chantait faux et fortement alcoolisé. C'était encore le cas ce soir après qu'ils aient battu l'Italie, il était encore énervé contre soi-même pour le penalty raté mais ils avaient gagné alors il se calmait petit à petit. Du coin de l'œil, Bixente pouvait voir Laurent et Didier se lâcher sur l'alcool avec passion, pendant que Bernard se relaxait avec ce qui lui semblait du cannabis avec Christian et l'autre Bernard, Marcel et Lilian qui blaguaient ensemble, Thierry, David et Robert qui discutaient tranquillement, Christophe qui traçait la calvitie de Zinédine, Frank et Fabien qui se jetaient sur toute la nourriture qui leur passait sous la main, Stéphane, Alain et Emmanuel qui parlaient dans leur coin, Lionel et Patrick le nez dans leur jus de fruit, et Youri bourré somnolant sur lui alors qu'il avait vidé beaucoup de bière, ne lui en laissant qu'une. Et la torture de ses tympans commença : Vincent sortit un micro d'il ne savait où et commença à chanter I Will Survive, bientôt suivit par Zinédine et Christophe pour chanter Partir Un Jour, Bixente était heureux que Youri soit défoncé et qu'il ne puisse pas prendre le micro, il en avait marre de l'entendre chanter La Compagnie Créole, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit que c'était ringard. Il essayait vraiment de profiter de la soirée, mais sa rancœur envers soi-même prônait sur son morale et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se détendre était de serrer Youri contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur le parquet.

  
Fin


End file.
